1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicone. More particularly, the present invention relates to silicone sprays.
2. General Background of the Invention
There is a product on the market today that some of the telephone companies use called Revite MDP-30 Moisture Displacement. This product is more a lubricant than a moisture barrier. It is a trichloroethylene-based product.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:    U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,168 4,534,959 5,650,146 6,200,964 6,352,699 6,384,023 6,387,357 6,403,067 6,468,512 6,562,324 6,576,623.